


everything that you are

by Dain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Finn (Star Wars), Autistic Rey (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: It takes time to unlearn a lifetime of holding back.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Kudos: 11





	everything that you are

Something clicked, and the engine whirred to life.

"I knew it!" Rey exclaimed, hopping to her feet so she could spin herself in a circle, her arms held out at shoulder-height, her hands shaking cheerfully, a delighted smile planted on her face.

Finn's fingers itched. He wanted to grab her, stop her, remind her that it was unsafe, but - but no one was watching, and she looked so happy, and she could take care of herself if someone tried something, and he'd be there to help. He watched her back, she watched his.

She spun again, and Finn's fingers itched.

* * *

Finn tensed when Rey sat down next to him. He swallowed thickly, trying to summon words, a greeting, anything, but even thinking about speaking was too much.

"You don't have to say anything," Rey said.

Finn exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. _No one's going to hurt you here_ , he reminded himself. _Rey has your back. It's okay to be everything that you are._

Rey bumped her shoulder into his and he leaned into her, accepting the proffered comfort. They stayed together as Finn's breathing slowed and the ache in his throat eased, and neither of them said a word.

* * *

Finn bounced up onto his toes as the ship approached. Anticipation tingled under his skin, making it impossible to stand still. His fingers tapped out an impatient pattern on his thighs as the ship slowly lowered onto the landing pad.

Bouncing felt good, so he continued popping up onto his toes and then back down again. Even just a year ago he would have held back, afraid it would draw attention to him, but now-

Now he felt no anxiety as he waited, just anticipation, and when Rey finally came into view there was nothing on his mind but joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
